Ragnarӧk
by BlackBeauty97
Summary: What if Gyda never died and grew up to be a rebellious teenager in love? what would she do? Set as if Ragnar and Lagertha never split and are still rulers of Kattegat


The wind whistles softly through the fjords of Scandinavia. Men fish peacefully on the shores of the lapping lake waters. Children scream giddily as they chase each other round the upturned barrels, giggling as they get caught and end up with a mouthful of sand. The women stand in groups, discussing the year's harvest while others mend clothes skilfully. Metal clashing can be heard as the teenagers of the clan train, hoping to be as good as, if not better, warriors than their fathers. Earl Ragnar Lothbrok watches as he carefully plans the Summer Raids with his advisers. One young man, golden-haired as the sun, gazes off into the distance at a shadowy figure lurking among the lush green grass of the field. "Mother" he calls, unsure of the reaction that awaits him. "What is it Bjorn?" Lagertha replies, smiling at her child. "She's up there again." He reports, pointing to the mountainside. His mother glances to where he is pointing. "Indeed she is" she says. "Why?" Bjorn asks, his vibrant blue eyes full of worry. Lagertha rubs his arm reassuringly. "Not for you to worry about. Go tell your father I'm looking for him, won't you? I'll be preparing the fish" Lagertha instructs, returning to the wooden shack. The boy sprints along the sands towards his father.

Calloused hands scrub the axe blade furiously, trying to remove the mess of dried blood. Humming gently, she stops to admire her work, holding the blade up to catch the sunlight. "Not shiny enough" she murmurs as she returns to her cleaning. Footsteps echo behind her. She halts and listens intently. The waterfall beating melodiously off the jagged rocks is all she can hear. She cautiously peers around. Seeing no one she starts to clean again. The breeze grows stronger and her long, brown hair dances covering her eyes. She is thrown forward, something pressing her to the ground. Squirming, she thrusts her knife up, shaking the hair from her face. "Gyda. It's me" a voice chuckles. Gyda stares into the emerald eyes above her and lowers her blade. "Rickon. I almost cut you," she chides, pushing him playfully away. "But you didn't" he replies, smirking. They kiss passionately before Gyda strikes him in the arm and dances out of his reach. "Never do that again" she orders as she twirls. "As you command." He retorts, bowing in her direction. "Don't" she remarks solemnly, the smile vanishing from her face. "But you father is the Earl" Rickon counters, "He…" "Just don't" Gyda says, collecting her axe and sheathing it. "I'm sorry Gyda" he apologises, striding towards her. She stares at the ground, stubbornly. Rickon gently coaxes her face upwards, "I'm sorry". They embrace when a loud blast of a horn in the distance startles them apart. "I've got to go" Gyda sighs. "Are you coming back?" Rickon asks. "When I can" she declares, walking away. She stops to pick up her shield the clan's colours painted on the front. "Bye" she calls, starting to run. He watches her disappears from sight before turning and going in the opposite direction.

Deer bound in front of Gyda as she crashes through the undergrowth of The Great Forest. Birds swoop and chirrup overhead, circling and diving around the jutting branches. She stops running as she comes to the outskirts of the Kattegat, resentful of the horn that tore her away from Rickon. She trudges through the village, avoiding the inquisitive gazes of her fellow clansmen. Sauntering into her family home, she drops her shield and weapons by the door. "Gyda" a gruff voice calls. Sighing she continues on. "Gyda. Sit" he commands. "No" she replies defiantly. "Gyda" Lagertha scolds, "That's no way to talk to your father and especially not the way to address your Earl." "He may be descended from one of the Gods but don't think for one second that you are one, Father" Gyda sneers. Ragnar strikes her hard, leaving her cheek stinging. "Ragnar!" Lagertha exclaims, grabbing his arm. Gyda glares at her father, willing him to hit her again. Ragnar breathes angrily and clenches his fists repeatedly. "Get out of this house" he growls, "you are a disgrace to this entire clan". "Gladly" Gyda grins, turning to leave. "You are never to see that boy again. He's not one of us" Ragnar adds. "Ironic coming from you. Weren't you and mother from different clan?" she spins, facing her father. "Gyda…" Lagertha warns. "We weren't ENEMIES" Ragnar snarls, "Jarl Bӧrg ripped this place apart. Took everything from us. Or have you forgotten?" "Interesting" Gyda muses and starts leaving. Once reaching the door she grabs her shield and her weapons. Looking back she states "If we were all judged by the deeds of our fathers' I would've been slaughtered by hordes of furious Vikings by now. Or have you forgotten?"

The sun shines in her eyes as she steps into the yard. "Sister?" Bjorn asks warily, casting an anxious eye on the door of the shack. "Not now, brother" Gyda says, stomping towards the forest. "GYDA" Ragnar bellows. She enters the forest and runs, ducking over branches, darting through the trees. She runs until she is out of breath. Gasping she staggers to a halt beside a gurgling stream. She watches the little fish dart through the meandering waters for a while, allowing the soothing waters to calm her. "Odin, what will I do?" she wonders, gazing at her reflection. "You must do what is right" a disembodied voice echoes, the sound ricocheting around her skull. "Who chooses what is right? Those who choose our fates? You, Odin? The other Gods? Who?" she asks futilely. No one answers. Exhaling, she trudges back to the forest, slowly making her way through the dense labyrinth. "Freyja, give me strength please. I don't know what to do" someone prays, low and monotonous. Gyda carefully makes her way to the voice. "Mother?" she calls, surprised. The woman turns, blue eyes brimming with tears. "Mother. What is wrong?" Gyda asks quietly, making her way to Lagertha's side. "Nothing for you to worry about. It's not your burden to bear." She sniffles. "Mother. Tell me what is wrong." Gyda says. Her mother's hands begin to tremble. "Oh Gyda!" she cries, embracing her. Gyda hugs her awkwardly. "What..?". Three short blasts of the horn reverberate around the forest. "We're under attack. Jarl Bӧrg promi…the children. Gyda, you must get the children." Lagertha says, grabbing her by the shoulders. They make their way towards the village, axe's drawn. "Round up all the children and keep them in the hall" Lagertha instructs. "I will. Then I will join the fight" Gyda vows. "No...You must…" Lagertha replies. "I must Mother. I am a shield maiden. Just like you." Gyda calls, running.

The first child she sees is curled up in a ball, crying in the dirt. "Little one. Get up. Now" she says. Cries echo the village: some in victory, some in pain. Metal clashing rings out in the air. The boy stops rocking and looks at her blinking. "I will protect you," Gyda promises. The boy shrieks, pointing behind her. She spins, thrusting her shield up to block the blow. The wood creaks with the impact as she swipes her axe across the man's unprotected abdomen. He groans in pain and falls, blood gushing from his wound. "Come now little one" she calls, grabbing the boy's arm. They run across the yard and find two more children, eyes closed and hands covering their ears. "Come along" Gyda instructs as they stare at her in shock. The group dart across the road and hide behind a barn. Across the way a man towers over a cowering girl, blades drawn. "Stay here" Gyda whispers to the children. They nod and the oldest takes out his knife. Smiling Gyda runs, throwing her axe into the back of the man. He turns, roaring and swipes at her. Gyda jumps back, avoiding the blow. Screaming she swings her shield, catching the man in the head. He falls and she yanks her axe from the man's back. "Come child" she whispers to the girl. Returning to the children, they slowly make it to the hall. Inside they find lots of children, scared and crying. One of the teenage girls, Fenri guards the children. "How many wounded?" Gyda addresses her. "None luckily" Fenri replies. "I must go out there and help. Is there any one else to guard with you?" Gyda asks. "Siggy's here. The children and I will be fine. Go" Fenri insists. Nodding Gyda exits the hall and runs down to the beach. Axe swinging; she takes down enemy after enemy, crimson blood patterning their clothes. On old woman shrieks from beside the pier, closing her eyes before she dies. A brown haired guy bends over her about to touch her face. Gyda rushes over and hits the guy on the head with the blunt end of her axe. The guy spins, his emerald eyes darting. "Gyda?" he groans. "Rickon? What are you doing here?" she asks. The woman whimpers, still afraid. Gyda crouches beside her, forcing her eyes open. "Dravia. Make it to the hall. Quickly!" She says soothingly. The old woman nods and utters "Careful" before staggering away. Gyda smiles and turns back to Rickon. "Let's go now!" Rickon exclaims. "What?" Gyda asks. "Me. You. Go now. To some other clan where we're not enemies. Where we can be free for once. Now" he explains. "Ok" Gyda agrees grabbing his hand. They run along the beach to where the horses are tied up. "Quickly!" Gyda urges, mounting her horse. There's a thud. Gyda looks down. First she registers the blood, then the unseeing eyes, then the arrow protruding from his neck. "No!" she screams jumping onto the sand beside him. "I love you. Stay with me" Gyda cries. Rickon's body goes limp in her arms, head lolling to one side. "No…no…no" she sobs, shaking him. She looks up along the beach and sees Ragnar standing, bow in hand. Inhaling sharply she staggers up, laying Rickon on the sand. She curses, roaring as she rushes towards her father, axe in hand.


End file.
